


use your words

by ghostie_withthemostie



Series: Rick dick ficlets [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Roughness, Teasing, grandpa dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostie_withthemostie/pseuds/ghostie_withthemostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I like you best when you-when you’re like this,” Rick twists a hand in your hair and yanks your head back at a painful angle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	use your words

**Author's Note:**

> I am full of vodka and sin.  
> If you like what I do and want more, please send me requests on my stupid tumblr: rickdick-princess. xoxo
> 
> ilu

“I think I like you best when you-when you’re like this,” Rick twists a hand in your hair and yanks your head back at a painful angle.

The only response you’re capable of is a pleading whine as his other hand continues to tease and flick your sensitive nub. You can feel the solid weight of his cock pressing against your hip, hot and hard and nowhere near where you want it.

Rick laughs, letting go the grip on your hair, your face falling forward to smack on the floor unpleasantly. “Fuck!”, you cry out.

“I-i-if you’re good, I just might,” Rick growls, his long, tapered fingers now trailing down your spine. They come to rest on your bottom, which was raised high from your prone position on the floor. He grabs a handful of the flesh there, squeezing and spreading it, his other hand never ceasing its teasing ministrations. A trickle of moisture drips down your inner thigh. You’re all but panting at this point.

“I think you’re about ready for me now, wh-what do you think?” And finally, you feel him shift. The blunt head of his cock is pressing at your entrance, sliding back and forth against your swollen lips. You push backward, begging with your posture, your fingers digging in your hair as you whine once more.

Rick knocks your hands away, lifting a foot to press against your head, forcing your face roughly into the carpeted floor. You scream breathlessly at the uncomfortable sensation. A thrust of his hips and he’s halfway buried in you, just holding himself there, still not moving. “Are you ready now?”, his gravelly voice purrs. You smack your hands on the floor, wriggling and moaning beneath him. He grinds the foot on the back of your head even harder, muffling your shrieking protests.

“Use your words.”


End file.
